T'es Beau, Ichi'
by ZabiZarbi
Summary: Il pleut, dans le monde intérieur de Ichigo Kurosaki. Hichigo Shirosaki, son Hollow, son ennemi, son âme et son contraire, est le seul qui lui apporte un semblant de réconfort... Mais sans doute pas de la façon dont on pourrait le croire.


Yo, c'est Bellya!

Alors ceci est mon premier de beaucoup, beaucoup de chose…

Tout d'abord mon premier OS sur Bleach…

Ensuite mon premier lemon !

Puis c'est ma première song-fic…

Enfin c'est mon premier sur le couple Dark Ichigo et Ichigo…

Alors je veux absolument votre avis ! _^^ Et oui c'est un ordre mesdames et monsieur…_

* * *

><p><em>Musique : T'es beau, de Pauline Croze<em>

* * *

><p>Shiro voit son Roi douter de plus en plus. Mais un Roi ne doit pas douter. Alors Shiro décide de le rassurer en chanson. Ainsi au passage, il pourra lui faire comprendre ses réels sentiments à son égard. Et bien sûr de le rassurer. D'une pierre deux coups, en somme…<p>

Lemon (double lemon !), OOC, song-fic, se situe après le combat contre Aizen, Dark IchigoXIchigo.

Pov externe, puis de celui d'Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pov externe<strong>_

Ichigo, comme depuis un moment maintenant, réfléchissait. Enfin, il ne réfléchissait pas réellement, non, il doutait. Mais de quoi pouvait-il douter ? De sa réussite ? Il était pourtant brillant à l'école, malgré ses absences répétées. Il était un Shinigami. L'un des plus puissants qui n'ait jamais existé. Alors de quoi pouvait-il douter ? De ses relations ? Sa vie était rangée, il avait une famille aimante. Des amis fidèles.

Tout pour vivre heureux en somme.

Sauf qu'il y avait une tâche noire sur ce magnifique tableau. Enfin, plutôt une tâche blanche dans son cas.

Et oui, vous l'avez deviné, Shiro. Mais n'allez pas croire que ses doutes venaient de Shiro en lui-même. Bien que celui-ci soit des plus agaçants, et qu'il essayait de faire les quatre cents coups à Ichigo, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas intentionnelle.

Non.

C'était de la faute des pouvoirs de celui-ci.

Ne prenez pas ces airs étonnés. Il est vrai que sans les pouvoirs de Shiro, Ichigo aurait perdu plus d'un combat. Il serait même mort, après son combat contre Ulquiorra.

Alors vous vous demandez toujours pourquoi Ichigo doutait de lui ?

En fait, c'est très simple, Ichigo doutait de sa nature réelle.

Au début, il était un simple humain, certes avec une capacité à voir les esprits, mais c'était tout.

Puis il avait reçu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami de Rukia.

Jusque-là, il était encore dans les normes.

Mais il avait rencontré Kuchiki Byakuya, celui-ci lui avait retiré tous « ses » pouvoirs de Shinigami. Il était, dès lors, redevenu normal.

Mais le problème, pour sauver Rukia, il ne pouvait être normal.

Il avait donc trouvé Urahara et lui avait demandé de l'aider.

Bien sûr, Urahara l'avait aidé.

-Quand j'y pense, je n'étais qu'une expérience pour Urahara.

Cela est exact. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il a commencé à ne plus faire partie d'aucune classe.

Quand il avait enfin récupéré ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il avait eu le droit à une surprise aussi. Et une surprise de taille ! Il avait gagné un Hollow ! Mais pas n'importe lequel ! Son Hollow intérieur. Tous ses plus noirs désirs et plus bas instincts, réunis et transformés en une autre âme.

Au début, au tout début, il avait vu cela comme un avantage. Le masque de Hollow, a plusieurs reprises, lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais tout n'est pas parfait. Et le revers de la médaille était arrivé rapidement. Durant son combat contre Byakuya, son Hollow s'était manifesté.

Heureusement, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Mais la peur et le doute s'étaient installés.

Cette peur et ce doute qui le rongeaient toujours.

Qu'était-il devenu ?

Il avait pu trouver sa réponse avec les Vizards.

Un Shinigami ayant reçu une Hollowfication.

Problème, il n'avait pas subi d'Hollowfication. Son Hollow s'était manifesté progressivement, petit à petit. Au contraire des autres où cela avait été violent.

Mais disons que, ses pouvoirs ressemblaient suffisamment à ceux des Vizards pour accepter sa différence.

Hélas, ses pouvoirs, bien qu'étranges, ne suffisaient pas à vaincre son ennemi, Aizen Sosûke.

A cause de lui, il avait dû s'entraîner à avoir des pouvoirs encore plus étranges. Il avait du devenir un être tridimensionnel, pour vaincre un être bidimensionnel.

Ironie du sort, il avait dû devenir un monstre pour pouvoir redevenir normal.

Maintenant qu'il perdait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, il pouvait sûrement redevenir quelqu'un de normal.

Mais cela était-il encore possible ? D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été spécial, alors maintenant qu'il devenait normal, allait-il le supporter ?

Ichigo, toujours profondément enfoui dans ses pensées, n'avait réalisé qu'il était rentré dans son monde intérieur.

Shiro, surpris de voir son Roi venir dans ce monde, n'allait pour autant pas cracher sur sa venue.

Des semaines qu'il pleuvait dans ce monde.

Alors maintenant que le responsable était là, il allait lui faire payer.

S'approchant rapidement de son Roi, bien préparé à le frapper d'un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne.

Il s'arrêta soudainement en entendant son Roi dire :

-J'ai beau me dire que c'est mieux ainsi, j'étais heureux d'être spécial.

Shiro, assimilant l'information, la regroupa avec les infos précédemment récoltées par l'intermédiaire des pensées du roux.

Ainsi, son Roi l'acceptait enfin ? Sa différence.

Sur ce fait démontré, il se mit à rire bruyamment.

Il s'arrêta néanmoins quelques minutes plus tard, voyant son Roi s'écarter de lui pour aller s'allonger sur le gratte-ciel.

Des centaines de questions traversèrent alors son esprit. Seulement certaines, étaient plus pertinentes que d'autres, et nous ne retiendrons quelles.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son Roi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Pourquoi son Roi était-il si triste ? Pourquoi son Roi l'ignorait-il ? Pourquoi son Roi s'était-il éloigné de lui ?

Bien d'autres questions encore traversèrent son esprit.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Shiro cherchait toujours une façon de répondre à toutes ses questions.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour avoir les réponses à ses questions, il devait réconforter son Roi.

-P'tain, moi j'suis pas doué pour la compassion ! Pensa-t-il, tout en cherchant activement une manière de réconforter son roux.

Soudainement une vieille chanson lui revint en mémoire. Une chanson humaine, certes, mais elle l'aiderait à parler à son Roi. A effacer le trouble qui s'était installé dans le cœur du roux.

Il s'approcha donc de son Roi, bien décidé à lui remonter le moral. A le rassurer. Pour qu'un jour, oui un jour, le soleil revienne dans ce monde.

Une fois devant le rouquin, il prit une grande inspiration, expira. Et commença… Enfin, voulu commencer mais son Roi venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied.

-Je suis pitoyable. Tu ne trouves pas ? Moi, l'être ayant vaincu Aizen, je m'apitoie sur mon sort comme une fille, au lieu de me comporter en homme.

Shiro, ne sachant que répondre, resta silencieux.

Un regard bienveillant apparu sur son visage. Les inquiétudes de son roux, étaient tellement… mignonnes, que dire d'autres ?

Un rire sinistre, rempli d'ironie se fit entendre.

-Ahahahah ! Même toi, tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? Je suis tellement pathétique que tu refuses de me parler ? Je ne peux plus être ton Roi ! Je suis affreux, non ? Hideux, même ? Je me dégoûte…

Ichigo releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de l'albinos.

-_Merde, son regard est si grave, si triste… Y'a pourtant pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache, non ?_ Pensa Shiro, en observant le regard du roux.

-Vas-y, fous-toi de moi ! Je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie ! Alors ne te gênes pas, vas-y ! Je suis affreux, hideux même comme Roi ? Tu pourrais facilement prendre ma place en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que tu atten…

Shiro, ne voulant en entendre plus, venait de poser ses lèvres sur celles du roux. L'embrassant langoureusement, amoureusement, voulant par-là lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Et ceux-là était loin du dégoût…

Ichigo, tout d'abord surpris, ne répondit pas au baiser. Puis comprenant tous les sentiments émanant de ce baiser, il y répondit avec ferveur. Avec un peu trop même. Une telle ardeur qu'il monta sur les genoux de l'albinos, loupant de peu de les renverser tous les deux. Un balai langoureux et incroyablement érotique débuta entre les deux, chacun essayant de dominer l'autre, sans toutefois le vouloir complètement.

Shiro, voyant qu'Ichigo était à bout de souffle, rompit le contact de leurs lèvres et alla nicher sa tête au creux du cou du roux. Ichigo sentant une hésitation émaner de l'albinos, il entoura de ses bras le cou de sa monture, dans une étreinte se voulant encourageante.

Shiro répondit à l'étreinte en mettant ses bras autour de la taille d'Ichigo et en le serrant tout contre son cœur, voulant ainsi se donner plus de courage.

Après quelques minutes a rester ainsi, savourant seulement la présence de l'autre, et du doux bruit de la pluie, Shiro relâcha quelque peu son étreinte et releva la tête pour observer le roux droit dans les yeux.

Shiro prit une grande inspiration, et se lança dans sa chanson :

-_T'es beau, _

_T'es beau parce que t'es courageux,_

_De regarder dans le fond des yeux,_

_Celui qui te défie d'être heureux._

Shiro leva sa main droite, venant la poser délicatement sur la joue du roux. Lui caressant délicatement le haut de la pommette, du bout des doigts. Ichigo pencha la tête dans le creux de la main de l'albinos.

-_T'es beau, _

_T'es beau comme un cri silencieux,_

_Vaillant comme un métal précieux,_

_Qui se bat pour guérir de ses bleus._

Shiro embrassa de nouveau les lèvres devant lui. Puis, quelques instant plus tard, cassa le baiser, pour reposer son front contre celui de son Roi, le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

_-C'est comme une rengaine,_

_Quelques notes à peine, _

_Qui forcent mon cœur,_

_Qui forcent ma joie,_

_Quand je pense à toi,_

_A présent._

Shiro fit glisser ses mains vers le hakama du roux, et le lui retira doucement, tout en embrassant chaque recoin de peau offert à la portée de ses lèvres. De doux gémissements se firent entendre de la part du roux.

-_J'ai beau,_

_J'ai beau me dire qu'au fond c'est mieux,_

_Même si c'est encore douloureux, je n'ai pas de recoins silencieux_

Shiro releva la tête du torse de son amant, et alla capturer les lèvres offertes de celui-ci.

Puis murmurant tout en regardant le ciel pluvieux :

-_C'est beau,_

_C'est beau parce que c'est orageux,_

_Avec ce temps je connais peu,_

_Les mots qui traînent aux coins de mes yeux._

Regardant de nouveau Ichigo dans les yeux :

-_C'est comme une rengaine,_

_Quelques notes à peine,_

_Qui forcent mon cœur,_

_Qui forcent ma joie,_

_Quand je pense à toi,_

Caressant doucement, du bout des doigts, les cicatrices sur le torse du roux.

-_Toi qui sors de scène,_

_Sans arme et sans haine,_

_J'ai peur d'oublier,_

_J'ai peur d'accepter, _

_J'ai peur des vivants, _

_A présent._

Shiro allongea doucement Ichigo sur le sol. Puis il descendit doucement ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de l'obi. Il l'a desserra doucement, puis fit glisser le bas ainsi que le sous-vêtement doucement, tendrement sur les jambes de son futur amant. Une fois le roux entièrement nu, Shiro remonta prendre les lèvres de celui-ci dans un ballet diablement excitant au vu des gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres du roux.

**_Pov d'Ichigo_**

Puis ses lèvres s'intéressèrent à d'autres parties de mon corps, d'abord les lobes de mes oreilles, puis ma gorge, mes épaules avant d'enfin atteindre mes pointes de chairs. Il parcourut de sa langue d'abord un téton, puis l'autre, comme une douce torture, et ils se durcirent au point d'en être presque douloureux. Je fermai les yeux et me cambrai en savourant les merveilleuses sensations que sa bouche faisait naître dans tout mon corps. Je poussai un gémissement de pur délice en sentant ses lèvres se refermer sur l'une de mes pointes de chairs et la sucer vigoureusement.

Puis il descendit encore, sa langue laissant une trace humide et brûlante sur mon ventre, caressant et agaçant chaque centimètre de ma peau. Mon impatience était telle que, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin ma verge, je faillis jouir instantanément. Mais il continua à la lécher, la titiller, l'agacer jusqu'à ce que mon corps vibre à l'unisson de cette caresse aussi douce qu'insistante, la vague de plaisir menaçant de m'envahir à tout instant. Tout en effectuant ses mouvements sur ma verge, il avait eu le temps d'introduire en moi deux doigts, qu'il remuait en de lents mouvements de ciseaux.

Malgré tout le plaisir que je ressentais en l'instant présent, je réussi à articuler, difficilement :

-Mon Dieu, arrête. Arrête, murmurais-je. Je ne peux pas… C'est trop rapide…

Tout en murmurant cela j'avais attrapé une poignée de ses cheveux et avait tiré dessus, pour qu'il

relève la tête. Ce qu'il fit. Et son regard était rempli de tellement de désir, d'amour, et de bien d'autres sentiments que je ne pus le reconnaître sur l'instant. Voir son visage juste au-dessus de ma verge dressée avec un tel regard fini de m'achever, surtout lorsqu'il prononça :

-Laisse toi aller Ichi, n'aies pas peur, d'ici quelques minutes tu seras au paradis, je te le promets ! Alors laisse-toi faire…

Et il retourna rapidement à ses actions précédentes, bien que je protestai faiblement. Mais il fit mine de ne pas m'entendre et continua à savourer mon membre, tout en rajoutant un troisième doigt en moi.

Puis soudainement, il toucha un point au fond de moi, et je faillis jouir instantanément à nouveau. Je voulus lui demander d'y retourner, mais il me devança :

-T'inquiètes Ichi, j'y retourne tout de suite…

Et il le fit. Il s'appliqua à caresser cette partie de moi, qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue. Il continua jusqu'à le plaisir me submerge et que mon corps soit parcouru de spasmes, j'éjaculais dans sa bouche, mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner puisqu'il avala rapidement mes flux.

J'eus à peine le temps de remonter à la surface qu'il assaillait de nouveau mes lèvres des siennes. Il avait un goût de luxure. D'amour. De moi, et, même si j'aurais adoré l'embrasser encore et encore, je voulais plus… J'en avais besoin.

Entre temps il avait eu le temps de se déshabiller. J'avais donc tout le temps d'admirer son corps. Mais, pour l'instant, je le voulais en moi.

Alors je nouais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et ondulais de celle-ci. Voulant lui faire comprendre par un message silencieux que j'étais prêt à l'accueillir.

Au contraire de mes attentes, il se sépara de moi, aussi bien de mes lèvres que de l'étreinte. Un gémissement de manque sortit de mes lèvres. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et il alla taquiner mon lobe d'oreille, et murmura :

-Retourne-toi, Ichi…

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, je voulus protester, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, et me retourna. Un murmure de protestation se fit entendre :

-Pour…quoi… je veux…te voir...me faire…l'am…our…

D'une voix tendre, il me répondit :

-Chuuut…Tu auras moins mal ainsi pour ta première fois…

Puis lançant sur un ton pervers :

-Et puis il y aura d'autres rounds…

Et avant que je ne puisse protester il s'enfonça un moi.

Un cri rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais pas un cri de plaisir, plutôt un cri de douleur. Des larmes apparurent au coin de mes yeux.

-P'tain, mais t'es énorme ! Tu vas me déchirer…

-Ahahahah, aller un p'tit effort, j'y suis presque… Et une fois dedans, j'te jure tu verras des étoiles !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était entièrement en moi. Et franchement, je ne trouvais cela pas agréable…Mais alors pas du tout… Mais avec le temps, mon corps semblait s'habituer à sa taille plus qu'imposante… Au bout de quelques minutes à rester ainsi, lui en moi, ne bougeant pas, et essayant de me faire oublier la douleur en m'embrassant la nuque, les épaules, les omoplates… Et moi, essayant de m'habituer, je fini par lâcher :

-Vas-y, tu peux y aller…

Mais une légère pointe d'inquiétude se faisait entendre dans ma voix.

Et il commença à onduler des hanches doucement, délicatement. Son sexe dur et brûlant semblait pénétrer chaque fibre de mon être, et cela n'était pas déplaisant. Puis il retoucha le même point que précédemment qui m'avait fait crier de plaisir. Et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il ne le lâcha plus. A chaque coup de reins, il le touchait, me faisant voir comme il l'avait dit précédemment des étoiles. Des cris rauque, sauvages, incompréhensibles, se faisaient entendre, et venant de nous deux à la fois.

Puis ses coup de de reins devinrent plus intenses, plus pressants et les vagues de plaisir affluèrent de nouveau, entamant un second crescendo.

-Je vais te faire hurler, Ichigo, murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille. Tu vas m'appartenir, entièrement, totalement.

Il se mit à aller et venir en moi violemment, mais ce fut ses mots qui me rendirent fou de désir. Je me cambrai contre lui, suivant son rythme, suivant l'impatience de ses mouvements.

L'arôme de la sueur, de la luxure et du désir emplissait l'air comme une liqueur enivrante qui ne faisait qu'enflammer encore plus nos deux corps.

-Mon Dieu…

Mes paroles se perdirent effectivement dans un hurlement de pur plaisir et je me cambrai contre son torse puissant. Il jouit en même temps que moi, laissant échapper un rugissement qui fit trembler nos deux corps, avant de s'abattre de tous son poids sur moi.

Il se retira de moi quelques instants plus tard, et me retourna tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau avec vigueur pendant que la violence de l'orgasme refluait, emportant avec lui la folie du moment.

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans ses iris. Et j'y vis mon avenir, si seulement j'acceptais d'en courir le risque et de laisser mes doutes de côté. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire, je n'allai pas continuer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort plus longtemps.

Il dut voir ma décision dans mon regard, puisqu'il eut un sourire tendre, et vint poser des baisers aussi légers que des papillons sur mon visage.

Au bout de quelques minutes à seulement profiter de la présence de l'autre, il releva la tête vers le ciel et murmura, ne voulant casser la magie de l'instant :

-Tes doutes se sont estompés, après tout il ne pleut plus… Mais les nuages persistent, pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il qui te trouble encore ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Voyant son regard se poser sur moi, et y voyant qu'il ne semblait pas me croire, j'ajoutai :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Tout et si soudain… Il y a peines quelques heures encore, je pensais qu'une grande partie de mon malheur venait de toi…

Voyant la douleur apparaître dans son regard je me dépêchai d'ajouter :

-Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute si ma vie a été remplie d'emmerdes ! Je le sais bien maintenant… Mais… Un autre doute a remplacé celui-là…

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Je baissais la tête, tout en rougissant de la stupidité de mes futurs propos….

-Est-ce que ce qui vient de se passer entre nous deux n'était qu'un coup d'un soir ? Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

- Ahahahah !

Mes rougissements s'accentuèrent d'autant plus…

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, enfoiré ! Ce que je dis est sérieux !

Il s'arrêta doucement de rire, mais l'on pouvait toujours voir ses épaules secouer de soubresauts. Pensant qu'il n'allait jamais me répondre, je me détournai boudeur.

-Ne… Ne boude pas, Ichi ! Je ne me fous pas vraiment de toi, t'sais !

-Ah, ouais, et tu fous quoi en ce moment même ?

-Tsss, ce que tu peux être fleur bleue !

Tout en me retournant, je lançai, furieux :

-Nan mais t'es qu'un connard sans co…

Et il m'embrassa coupant court à ma phrase.

-Ahlàlà, faut vraiment tout t'expliquer Ichi ?

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-A ton avis quand je disais qu'il y aurait plusieurs rounds, tu pensais que je parlais de quoi ?

-Le rapport avec la choucroute ? Lançai-je en ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Il faut vraiment tout t'expliquer ? Quand j'ai dit ça, ça voulait dire que je ne comptais pas me limiter à cette fois-ci… Et pour mes sentiments, je suppose que tu les as compris, ils sont sûrement similaires aux tiens…

Tentant d'assimiler l'information, je le regardai fixement… Il… venait… vraiment de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait ? Incroyable ! Une expression de franche surprise avait dû apparaître sur mon visage… Et apparemment celle-ci était des plus comiques, puisqu'il se fouetta de nouveau de ma gueule…

-P'tain, Ichi, la tête d'ahuri que tu fais !

Tout en le frappant à l'estomac, je lançai un bien placé :

- « Teme » !

Ne se départant toujours pas de son rire, il continua sur sa lancé :

- Tu comprends vite, mais faut t'expliquer longtemps ! Ahahahaha !

-Baka !

Mais un sourire avait fleuri sur mes lèvres… J'étais indéniablement amoureux de cet idiot…

Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il releva la tête tout en cessant de rire, et à la place se peint sur son visage une expression perverse. Un frisson d'appréhension et de désir mêlé se fit ressentir sur mon échine.

-Maintenant que tu t'es bien reposé, le second round peut commencer !

Et il se jeta sur mes lèvres de nouveau. Il me fit monter sur ses jambes, me plaçant à califourchon sur lui. Puis je cassai le baiser, et une soudaine envie de prendre les directives m'assaillit. Il avait joué avec moi tout à l'heure, c'était à mon tour maintenant, pensai-je tout en me laissant glisser au sol jusqu'à me retrouver à genoux devant lui.

Une bouffée de désir et d'impatience tourbillonna autour de moi, si puissante que je sentis ma peau se recouvrir d'une rosée de transpiration. Je fis glisser ma langue sur son torse, laissant tout comme lui plutôt, des traces humides sur mon passage. Ma langue se dirigea indéniablement vers son membre. Mais une certaine appréhension m'assaillit, je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant, et si je le faisais mal ? Et s'il n'aimait pas ? Je voulais qu'il ressente tout le plaisir que j'avais ressenti plus tôt.

Mais une main sur ma nuque m'empêcha de réfléchir plus. La main m'appuyait sur la nuque pour que mon visage se rapproche de son sexe.

Je déglutis bruyamment, puis doucement, délicatement, timidement, je léchai son sexe sur tout la longueur. Le gémissement qui se fit entendre m'encouragea à continuer.

Je léchai de nouveau son sexe, le délaissant parfois pour m'occuper de ses testicules, savourant les frissons de plaisir que agitaient son corps. Je souris et prit son gland entre mes lèvres, puis l'accueillis tout entier dans ma bouche.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre, un son vibrant de satisfaction, alors que j'avalais son sexe, le suçant, le goûtant et l'effleurant jusqu'au moment où son corps se mit à trembler et où je sentis sur ma langue la saveur salée des premières gouttes de son plaisir.

Mais je ne le laissai pas franchir le point de non-retour.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration lorsque je me reculai puis me saisit les bras d'une poigne ferme, et m'attira près de lui, me dévorant les lèvres.

-A toi de souffrir maintenant, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Et il se consacra entièrement à sa tâche, me caressant, m'agaçant, me faisant trembler et souffrir plus délicieusement que jamais.

-Assez ! Suppliai-je alors qu'il m'entraînait pour ce qui me semblait être la millième fois au bord de l'orgasme avant de laisser retomber la pression.

Il rit doucement et me couva d'un regard pétillant de désir et d'amour qui fit vibrer mon âme.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Toi, répondis-je en m'empalant sur son sexe.

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-Mais t'es malade ? T'aurais pu te faire mal, abruti ! Cria-t-il en me regardant avec un regard inquiet.

-Oh, ça va, et puis tu m'avais préparé tout à l'heure ! Lançai-je avec une voix où la douleur pouvait se faire entendre en arrière-plan.

-C'est pas une raison, espèce de dégénéré !

-C'toi le dégénéré !*

Bien que notre joute verbale fût pour patienter le temps que la douleur s'estompe, je trouvais mignonne son attention pour moi. La douleur s'était déjà pratiquement estompée et j'amorçai un mouvement des hanches pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller.

Il grogna et agrippa mes hanches avec une vigueur presque douloureuse pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Je gémis à mon tour, appréciant follement la manière parfaite dont il me remplissait.

Je commençais à onduler des hanches et il me rejoignit dans ma danse en m'embrassant, me caressant, me rendant fou de désir. La douleur qui palpitait au creux de mon arrière-train s'évanouit, devenant un kaléidoscope de sensations qui envoyaient des dards de plaisir dans tout le reste de mon corps alors que le besoin d'atteindre l'extase se faisait de plus en plus fort. L'air semblait brûlant sur ma peau.

Puis je me mis à trembler et je m'accrochai à ses épaules en m'ouvrant encore plus à lui, afin de ressentir le moindre centimètre de sa chair dans la mienne. Je ressentis une explosion de plaisir et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides encore, trahissant son impatience.

-Regarde-moi, rugit-il.

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Une nouvelle fois mon âme vibra dans un mélange de désir, de passion, et d'un autre sentiment qui ressemblait fortement à de la possession. J'avais l'impression de me consumer totalement d'une manière que je n'aurais pas crue possible auparavant.

-Tu m'appartiens, gronda-t-il, et sa voix rauque semblait résonner dans tout mon être.

-Oui, pensais-je, oh oui, mon Dieu !

Puis toute pensée rationnelle vola en éclat lorsque la passion qui brûlait entre nous entra en éruption. Des soubresauts agitèrent mon corps et je laissai échapper un long gémissement quand il se répandit en moi.

Enfin rassasié, je m'effondrai contre lui, humant l'odeur épicée de sa sueur, m'emplissant de sa chaleur, me laissant consumer par elle de la même manière que son corps avait consumé le mien. Je me sentais comblé. Il m'entoura de ses bras et me serra fort et, un bref instant, j'eus l'impression délicieuse de lui appartenir corps et âme.

Et c'est à cet instant proche de la perfection, qu'un rayon de soleil se fit voir, nous entourant d'un halo de lumière.

Relevant tous les deux la tête et admirant le ciel, dont les nuages commençaient doucement à se disperser.

Shiro me murmura tendrement à l'oreille :

-Alors ? Tu es convaincu de mes sentiments envers toi ? Tes doutes t'ont quitté ?

-Oui, mes doutes m'ont quitté et grâce à toi. Merci, mon amour.

Un sourire tendre apparu sur les lèvres de Shiro.

Mais évidemment il ne put s'empêcher de sortir la phrase de trop. Sans cela il ne serait plus Shiro, ni l'homme que j'aimais…

-Oh fait, t'sais t'es pas obligé de m'appeler ton Dieu pendant que l'on couche ensemble ? Oh, me regarde pas comme ça, t'inquiètes, ça me fait plaisir de me faire appeler Dieu, c'est même mignon de l'a manière dont tu le dis…

Tout en prenant une voix de fille, il lança :

« Oh mon Dieu », « Oh oui mon Dieu »…

Et avant qu'il ne puisse finir je le frappai du poing sur le haut du crâne.

-TEME !

Une jolie couleur rouge apparu sur mon visage, mais un sourire tendre fit son apparition également. Après tout c'était l'homme que j'aime, non ? Sans ses blagues débiles, il n'était plus lui-même…

-T'es beau, Ichi !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

**Fin**

* * *

><p>*Marque de fabrique (ou d'exportation, en tout cas !) de Miss Fromage ! <em>(Je tiens à conserver mes droiiiiits !)<em>** C'est juste une référence à toi -.-', tu pourrais être contente ! Grrr…**

* * *

><p><strong>Votre avis me ferait très plaisir ^^.<br>**


End file.
